1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup apparatus and, more specifically, to isolation structure between photoelectric conversion elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in a photoelectric conversion apparatus, there is a case in which signals generated in a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements are processed as a signal of a single pixel. For example, a technology has been disclosed in which focus detection using a phase difference method is performed by focusing light onto a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements using a single microlens. For example, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-250931, focus detection is performed by separately reading signals of photoelectric conversion elements corresponding to a single microlens. Thereafter, by adding the signals of the photoelectric conversion elements corresponding to the single microlens, the signals may be treated as a signal of a single pixel.
When signals of a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements are treated as a signal of a single pixel, an appropriate signal might not be obtained if there are differences in sensitivity or the amount of incident light between the plurality of photoelectric conversion elements. Especially because the photoelectric conversion elements are located adjacent to various elements, an appropriate signal might not be obtained depending on isolation structure between the adjacent elements. This is a process that may be performed not only in an application such as phase difference detection but also in various applications, and greater problems may arise as the application field of image pickup apparatuses develops.
The present embodiments provide a desired signal when a single signal is obtained using signals of a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements by making isolation structure between the photoelectric conversion elements and elements adjacent to the photoelectric conversion elements appropriate.